my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Movie Transcript
Text reads: Heart with Annie and Moby A young girl, Annie, and her robot friend, Moby, are doing pull ups in their school's gym. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: One. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Two. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Three. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Moby, you're cheating. MOBY: Beep. Beep. Moby is standing on the floor with his legs extended and raising his head over the bar. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I know exercising can be hard, but it's good for your heart. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: What is the heart? Annie's notebook reads: What is the heart? ANNIE: An organ is a body part that has a special job, Text reads, organ: body part that has a special job ANNIE: like your brain, lungs, and stomach. An image shows these organs inside Annie's body as she names them. ANNIE: Your heart is the organ that pumps blood through your whole body. An image shows the heart and blood vessels that are inside a person's body. ANNIE: It's protected by your ribcage inside your chest. An image shows Annie's ribcage inside her chest. ANNIE: Your heart is about the size of your fist, MOBY: Beep. Annie and Moby make a fist. ANNIE: and it has a very important job. What does the heart do? Annie's notebook reads: What does the heart do? ANNIE: Your heart is responsible for moving blood through your entire body. When you breathe, you take oxygen into your lungs. An animation shows oxygen going into a person's nose and through a tube that goes to their lungs. ANNIE: Your body needs oxygen to live. Your heart takes in blood and sends it to the lungs. The blood collects oxygen in the lungs and goes back to the heart. An animation illustrates how the heart sends oxygen to other organs as Annie describes. ANNIE: Then the heart pumps the blood into tubes called arteries. Blood travels through the arteries and delivers oxygen and nutrients to the entire body. An animation illustrates how blood is sent through the body as Annie explains. ANNIE: Then it travels back to the heart in tubes called veins, and starts again. You can actually see veins underneath your skin. MOBY: Beep. Annie shows Moby veins in her arm. ANNIE: They look like thin, blue lines. The heart, blood, arteries, and veins are parts of the circulatory system. Circulate means to go around and around. Text reads, circulate: to go around and around ANNIE: So, the circulatory system is in charge of moving blood around and around in your body. Each time the heart pumps blood, it beats, or pulses. An animation shows a beating heart. ANNIE: You can feel your pulse by gently placing two fingers on the artery near your throat. Annie feels her pulse, then Moby feels his. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Your heart is always beating, no matter what you're doing. It beats without you even thinking about it. Images show a boy riding a bike, eating, and sleeping. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: You're right, Moby. It's important to keep your heart healthy so it can do its job. How can you care for your heart? Annie's notebook reads: How can you care for your heart? ANNIE: Your heart is a muscle. MOBY: Beep. Moby flexes his arm muscles. ANNIE: Right, Moby. When you exercise, your muscles get stronger. That means your heart gets stronger. Annie and Moby do jumping jacks. ANNIE: After I exercise, my heart beats a lot faster. It means my heart's been working hard and exercising. Swimming, dancing, and playing soccer or basketball are all ways to make your heart beat faster and grow stronger. Images illustrate the exercises Annie describes. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds on to gymnastic rings and gets stuck with his arms and legs stretched out. ANNIE:'You can also keep your heart healthy by ''not smoking or doing drugs. They can damage your arteries and hurt your heart and lungs. An image shows a lit cigarette in an ashtray. Then it's crossed out. '''ANNIE: Some foods are really greasy or salty, and they can cause problems for your heart if you eat too much of them. Fried foods, a hamburger, and a donut appear. Moby pushes them away and replaces them with fruits, yogurt, and a sandwich. ANNIE: So, it's important to eat healthy foods. Moby does some moves on the gymnastics rings and lands safely. ANNIE: Nice workout, Moby. I bet your heart's beating pretty fast now. MOBY: Beep. Moby gives Annie a stethoscope that she puts into her ears. She listens to Moby's heart and it plays Latin drums. Annie giggles. ANNIE: I like this song, Moby. MOBY: Beep. Category:Transcripts